LA ESPADA DEL VALOR
by Maru-Chan Cat
Summary: El comienzo de una muy valiente guerrera.


**LA ESPADA DEL VALOR**

Perla admiraba la recién encontrada espada Rose Cuarzo, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía, ni tocaba.

Echaba mucho de menos a Rose. Su amiga íntima, que en un pasado tanto admiró.

Ahora estaba Steven, pero no era lo mismo, él era mitad gema. Jamás comprendería los secretos de gema que le hubiese haber podido contado.

Ahora ella era la mamá de Steven, lo cuidaba, le quería, le daba su cariño, honorando a su querida Rose.

Ella ya se fue, tanto tiempo hace, unos 12 años. Doce años sin saber nada de su amiga, sin contar algún secreto a nadie, tan solo en Rose había llegado a confiar.

Lo único que ella certeramente sabe, es que Rose sigue allá dentro, dentro de la gema de cuarzo, pero ya no podrá volver.

El poseedor ahora es Steven, no Rose. La gema ya adoptó la proyección de Steven.

Perla tenía muchas dudas respecto a ello, ¿Steven era humano o gema? Era imposible que fuera ambas cosas, pensándolo bien. Una gema es una proyección con masa pero sin elementos orgánicos. ¿Cómo rayos podía ser ambas cosas? ¿Una proyección órganos? ¿O un cuerpo humano solo de masa? ¡Qué confusión!

Pero ya daba igual, Steven estaba allí. Vivo. Y tenía una amiga, Connie.

Gracias a Steven volvió a sentirse útil, útil en ayudar a alguien. Las perlas en el planeta madre eran sirvientes, cada gema desenvolvía una función, por ejemplo, los Peridot son científicos, las Amatistas son matones, etc.

Y después de tanto tiempo, tuvo una nueva vocación. Entrenar a Connie, la mejor amiga de Steven. Sí ella quería manejar esa espada tendría que entrenar duramente para merecerla.

* * *

Ya en la arena de entrenamiento, como dos guerreros en batalla Connie y Perla desenfundaban sus respectivas espadas, unas espadas sencillas, nada elaboradas.

El duelo se dio a inicio.

Perla al ser más avanzada contraatacaba más seguido comparado con Connie que se limitaba más en únicamente esquivar los ataques. A la joven chica se le dificultaba al dar el ataque, ya que de forma muy rápida y elegante, Perla interceptaba con la espada de Connie, así frenando el ataque.

Luego Perla creo Perla-hologramas, con la misma imagen de Perla, los cuales lucharían a la vez en contra de Connie. Allí a la muchacha se le dificultó bastante la pelea. Connie veía las de perder.

* * *

A Perla le encantaba entrenar a esa muchachita, ella en un futuro sería quien serviría y protegería a Cuarzo. O sea Steven. Así que debía entrenarla bien.

A modo de canción, Perla comenzó a recitarle valores como la servidumbre y el honor en batalla, pero todo lo que haría, era por él –Steven- y no por nadie más, ni siquiera para ella misma.

 **"¡No!"** –Gritó Steven, él llegó apenas en el campo de entrenamiento.

Cuarzo se opuso en enseguida al oír los cantos, y saber las intenciones de Perla.

No se trataba de crear a otro sirviente u un defensor, sino más bien, se trataba de crear a un nuevo guerrero, el cual lucharía a su lado. Steven no pretendía quedarse de brazos cruzados una vez iniciada la guerra de las gemas.

Esa idea chocó en Perla, por su naturaleza, ella era asignada a ser una sirviente de un señor o señora. No tenía derecho a tener decisiones por su cuenta, una de las cosas de porque hacía caso omiso de las órdenes que daba Garnet.

Steven y Connie instantáneamente crearon un nuevo equipo, iban a demostrarle que dos es mejor que uno. Su objetivo era derrotar a todos los Perla-hologramas.

La pelea fue exitosa.

* * *

Luego de que Steven y Connie, conjuntamente, lucharan en contra y derrotasen a los hologramas. La idea finalmente le pareció buena. Un equipo de dos, además, podrían formar a Stevonnie, la fusión de ambos.

 _"Steven, te pareces mucho a tu madre. Ella nunca se quedaba de brazos cruzados"_ Dijo Perla acariciando el esponjoso cabello del niño.

 _"Connie"-_ volteó a verla. _"Toma, la mereces, hoy me demostraste tu bravura. Aunque aun te queda mucho por entrenar. Mañana tráela"-_ Perla le entrego la gran y rosada espada, los ojos de la niña se humedecieron de la emoción.

Ahora Perla se abrazó a ambos niños. Steven en la derecha y Connie en el lado izquierdo.

 _"Seremos ganadores chicos. Nunca olviden el valor y coraje durante una batalla"-_ dijo una muy emocionada Perla, que estaba muy segura de sus palabras.

 **Rose, lucharé por ti.** Pensó echándole un vistazo a la gema de Steven durante el abrazo colectivo.


End file.
